¡Ca-Loud-verita, por favor!
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que los Lous no serían sometidos a la tradición mexicana? Dedicatorias dentro.


**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad intelectual y material Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 _ **¡Ca-Loud-verita, por favor!**_

 _ **.**_

El foro estaba bastante animado. Para ser Día de Muertos, el ambiente no podía ser mejor. No importaba que fuesen buenos autores y chapuceros, todos acuden por una presentación especial.

Sin más anuncios que las luces del foro apagandose, una figura flacucha y vestida como un pachuco hizo acto de presencia. Cabello rizado, rasgos latinos, piel morena y una expresión algo infantil en el rostro. No era otro sino Roberto Alejandro Martinez Millán Ruiz Santiago Jr... Bobby, para los amigos.

Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a leer de una serie de hojas que tenía entre manos.

.

De entre todos los grandes portentos,

La Muerte visitó a muy queridos amigos.

En Royal Woods vivían todos contentos

Para caer toditos a sus pies rendidos.

.

 _Con Lori empezó, al caño el móvil._

 _"Literalmente, serás un pretzel humano",_

 _Le dijo a una Muerte todo menos lo inútil_

 _Que era resistirse al agarre de su mano._

 _._

 _Con la hermosa Leni, no tuvo miramiento,_

 _Pues de siglos la capa estaba muy jodida._

 _"Como que me llevas para dar mantenimiento"_

 _Dijo para arreglar la prenda toda raída._

 _._

 _En la ducha, a Luna todita la escaldó_

 _La Muerte de verdad no la reconoció,_

 _Pues la rockera sancochada quedó_

 _Si por Luan no se enteraba que la hirvió._

 _._

 _Aprovechando el gasto de la comediante,_

 _La verdad necesitaba reir mucho a matar._

 _"Tan graciosa eres", dijo La Muerte sonriente,_

 _"Que del puro gusto te vas a infartar"._

 _._

 _Con Lynn, la visitante no tuvo piedad._

 _En cruel traje de peluda ardilla_

 _A la supersticiosa, por nimiedad,_

 _Le ganó golpeando su rodilla._

 _._

 _Con Lincoln el plan se estropeó,_

 _La Muerte solita decidió culparlo_

 _De todo el mal que le rodeó,_

 _Con sus brazos, al tonto quiso abrazarlo._

 _._

 _A Lucy no le fue difícil dar con ella,_

 _En el cementerio se halló la gótica._

 _Tan sutil el susto y la vil querella_

 _Que la niña leyó su prosa fantástica._

 _._

 _Lana y Lola se peleaban por todo._

 _Una por la mugre, otra por cuentos._

 _A la Muerte la dieta le arruinó_

 _Cargar con semejante par de monstruitos._

 _._

 _Por doquier, buscó a la pequeña genio,_

 _Mas, sin esfuerzo, del cielo al infierno_

 _Lisa cayó, defenestrando el escarnio_

 _De ser explotada y mandada al cuerno._

 _._

 _De lo tierna, a Lily con su abuelo dejó,_

 _Mas el viejo era todo menos inquieto._

 _Por las escaleras Albert resbaló_

 _Y abuelo y nieta ya habían muerto._

 _._

 _Últimos quedaron Lynn y Rita,_

 _Desconsolados por tragedia tan dura_

 _Mas de la Muerte fue la guadañita_

 _Que los envió a una parte oscura._

 _._

 _De locos una gran casa vació_

 _Los Loud le cobraron todo contado_

 _A todos la Muerte los venció,_

 _Por haber una casa ruidosa silenciado._

~o~

 **Como dijera alguna vez, el mexicano se ríe de la muerte porque le tiene pánico.**

 **Ésto... salió de improviso. Digo, ya en México estamos en temporada de Días de Muertos. Creo, si la memoria no me falla, que soy el primero en implementar aquí una tradición tan bien arraigada como son las calaveritas literarias. Cierto, suena algo un tanto xenófobo (reitero. Razas, los animales), pero si ponemos atención, nuestra familia latina favorita es, ante todo, apegada a costumbres, no importa el medio.**

 **Hace tiempo que no escribía una calaverita, pero... nunca es tarde para volverlo a hacer, ¿cierto? Ante todo, compatriotas como _J. Nagera_ , _ficlover93_ , _Reila Vann_ y su servidor bien entendemos esa manía de burlarnos de la Muerte... por cierto, a ustedes y a quien me faltase mencionar es que va esto.**

 **Para rematar, y esto procede enteramente de mí. Ante todo, veneración, risas, sana (o no tanto) convivencia 24/7, algunos chistes un tanto crueles... los mexicanos somos, en ese sentido, un pueblo volcado hacia una voluptuosa amiga de toda la vida. Artistas como José Guadalupe Posada y Diego Rivera, escritores como Carlos Fuentes y Octavio Paz... todos los mexicanos nos referimos a ella de una forma u otra, nos reímos de la muerte, hacemos vida con ella, a pesar del terror que podamos sentir. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de nosotros si no hubiese muerte? En sí, es necesario que haya muerte para que haya vida, porque en el recuerdo, en la memoria, radica la verdadera inmortalidad.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado las fiestas como yo, señores.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**

 **Creo que hay algo más...**

 **~o~**

-Esperen... puedo explicar... -suplicó Bobby, aterrado por el cariz de los acontecimientos, terminada la presentación

-No es nada personal, Bubu Osito... -dijo Lori, amenazante-... No...

-... hay escape... -siguió Leni

-... posible, hermano -musitó Luna, con la piel enrojecida.

-Cavaste tu tumba -dijo Luan.

-Y vamos... -secundó Lynn jr.

-A hacerte... -terció Lincoln, sacando todos cojines y, en el caso de la comediante, un pollo de goma.

-... un sitio en el cementerio -salmodió Lucy-. Qué suerte.

-¡Tras él! -voceó Lana, iniciando una persecución.

Y así, Bobby fue perseguido hasta que pagó caro.

 **~o~**

 **A nombre de todos los mexicanos por aquí...**

 **.**

 _ **Feliz Día de Muertos**_


End file.
